The All Grown Up First Movie/Credits
Opening Credits PARAMOUNT PICTURES and NICKELODEON MOVIES Present A KLASKY CSUPO Production THE ALL GROWN UP FIRST MOVIE Closing Credits directed by Zhenia Delioussine Ken Harsha produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo written by Kate Boutilier and Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio executive producers Albie Hecht Julia Pistor Eryk Casemiro Hal Waite co-producers Tracy Kramer Terry Thoren Norton Virgien line producer John Eng production designer Don Hahn based on "rugrats" production designer Dima Malanitchev editors John Bryant John Carnochan Dan Molina music supervisor George Acogny music by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Unit Production Manager Mike Battle Sequence Directors Phil Cummings Bradley J. Gake Sean McDuffie Marianna Tankelevich Greg Tiernan Additional Sequence Directors Winston Aquino Toni Vian Art Director Ric Sluiter Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Voice Direction by Charlie Adler Voice Talent in Order of Appearance Tommy Pickles E.G. DAILY Dil Pickles TARA STRONG Angelica Pickles CHERYL CHASE Chuckie Finster CHRISTINE CAVANAUGH Susie Carmichael CREE SUMMER Betty Deville KATH SOUCIE Lil Deville KATH SOUCIE Phil Deville KATH SOUCIE Kimi Finster DIONNE QUAN Drew Pickles MICHAEL BELL Charlotte Pickles TRESS MACNEILLE Principal Pangborn CLANCY BROWN Grandpa Lou Pickles JOE ALASKEY Lulu Pickles DEBBIE REYNOLDS Chas Finster MICHAEL BELL Stu Pickles JACK RILEY Superintendent Jefferson THOMAS HADEN CHURCH Jeffrey Pangborn JOHN CLEESE Kira Watanabe JULIA KATO Didi Pickles MELANIE CHARTOFF Mrs. Gulpie MONICA PIPER Allan V. Whickerhsam SAMUEL L. JACKSON Howard Deville PHIL PROCTOR Dog Catcher PAUL DEMEYER Barry Gulpie EDDIE MURPHY Waiters TIM CURRY KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON JIM CUMMINGS President of United States JONATHAN FREEMAN Richard M. Scott ARLISS HOWARD Cafe Owner BRADEN WRIGHT Photographer ROBIN ATKIN DOWNES Judge AL ROKER Inspector CHARLIE ADLER Casting by RUTH LAMBERT, C.S.A. MARY HIDALGO BARBARA WRIGHT, C.S.A. Additional Casting PAULA KAPLAN Casting Coordinator STEPHAN A. MCKENZIE Casting Administrator SCOTT MALCHUS Storyboard Supervisors DEAN DeBLOIS CHRIS SANDERS Storyboard Artists BRAD ABLESON JOHN ACHENBACH LUKE BROOKSHIER JIM CAPOBIANCO CORY CARANI SHERM COHEN BISMARK “BUTCH” DATUIN ONNO DE JONG ERBEN DETABLAN LUIS ESCOBAR GERARD TONLENTINO GALANG FRANCIS GLEBAS C.H. GREENBLATT KIRK HANSON ROBERT HECKMAN HILERE RAY INDOLOS IGOR KOVALYOV LARRY LEKER MICHAEL J. MITCHELL JEFFREY MOY KENT OSBORNE KEVIN O'BRIEN BRIAN PIMENTAL JEREMY ROBINSON MICHAEL S. ROTH VITALY SHAFIROV MIKE SMITH JEFF SNOW ROBERT SOUZA Additional Storyboard Artists MARK ERVIN JOHNATHAN GEBHART MATTHEW SCHOFIELD TIME-LAPSE PICTURES Storyboard Clean-up Artists STIG BERGQVIST PAUL DEMEYER JAE RYU FIDES GUTIERREZ JUANITO “TOM” MADRID JR. YOUNG SOO LEE ERNESTO ELICANAL ERIC LARA Punch Up Writers SARAH JANE CUNNINGHAM THOM ENRIQUEZ MONICA PIPER DAVID REGAL RALPH ZONDAG Rugrats Created by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO PAUL GERMAIN Original Characters Designed by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO PETER CHUNG JOHN HOLMQUIST Character Designers ANTHONY BELL STEVE FELLNER MIKE GABRIEL MICHAEL GIAIMO JEAN GILLMORE DAREK GOGOL ERIC GOLDBERG EMIL MITEV JEFF MYERS CHARLES RAGINS TOMMY TEJEDA KONSTANTIN VALOV Background Designers GEOFFREY ANDERSON BARRY ATKINSON JUSTIN BRANDSTATER BROOKS CAMPBELL ALEX DILTS FIDES GUTIERREZ MIKE LACHANCE SERGE MICHAELS ANDREW PHILLIPSON LEONARDO QUINTUA GERALD CLIFFORD REY BRIAN RICH ROBERT E. STANTON ANTONIO TORRES LANCE WILDER KEVIN WURZER Additional Background Design MANNIX BENNETT DANIEL COOPER BISMARK “BUTCH” DATUIN MICHAEL HUMPHRIES CARL JONES TIA KRATTER MIKE PILATO RENE VEGA VLADI RUBIZHEVSKY Prop Designers GEO BRAWN IV GALINA BUDKIN DANIEL CHIU LOUIE DEL CARMAN JIM DUFFY LUCAS GRAY THORSTEN HASENKAMM JULIA KALANTAROVA GAMLET KHOUDAVERDIAN JOHN KRAUSE FRANK MARINO JOHN RICE CRAIG SIMMONS SAHEE SIMMONS ARMANI STYLES JEFFERSON R. WEEKLEY Additional Designs ALAN ALDRIDGE PHILIP FELIX FRED GARDNER III TIM GEORGARAKIS ERIC S. KEYES DUNCAN MARJORIBANKS TOM MAZZOCCO MAX MICELI KEVIN M. NEWMAN RICHARD MANGINSAY SHARON ROSS JOE WACK BRUCE ZICK Additional Costume Designs BARCIE WAITE Principal Pangborn Designed by ZHENIA DELIOUSSINE Character Layout Artists JOHN BEHRNS ANTHONY BELL ED BELL ONNO DE JONG ERBEN DETABLAN COLM DUGGAN ERNESTO ELICANAL GERARD TOLENTINO GALANG STEVE GARCIA PETE "KID FLASH" GOMEZ ADAM HENRY KEN HETTIG RAY INDOLOS DAN JOHNSON MICHAEL KIELY LANCE KRAMER NANCY KRUSE ERIC LARA JUANITO “TOM” MADRID JR. JOHN MATHOT MICHAEL J. MITCHELL SAXTON MOORE JEAN MOREL JOHN NARCOMEY LALO OLIVARES MICHAEL POLCINO SILVIA POMPEI MICHAEL S. ROTH RICK SALONGA MARTIN SCULLY VITALY SHAFIROV RALPH SOSA ROBERT SOUZA AARON SPRINGER TIME LAPSE-PICTURES HILERE TODD WATERMAN MARK WATTS ERIC WEISE Supervising Animators GLEN KEANE MARK HENN ANDREAS DEJA RUSS EDMONDS RUBEN A. AQUINO NIK RANIERI DALE L. BAER TONY FUCILE JAMES BAXTER WILL FINN BRUCE W. SMITH Animators RON HUSBAND DAVID BURGESS ALEX KUPERSHMIDT CHRIS BAILEY MIKE CEDENO RICK FARMILOE DAVE PRUIKSMA AARON BLAISE ROGER CHIASSON DOUG FRANKEL KEN DUNCAN JOE HAIDAR ELLEN WOODBURY JURGEN KLUBIEN BARRY TEMPLE DAVID P. STEPHAN CHRIS WAHL LARRY WHITE DOUG KROHN PHIL YOUNG Background Layout Supervisors ANDREY KOLPIN PANAGIOTIS RAPPAS Assistant Background Layout Supervisor SPYROS TSIOUNIS Background Layout Artists BAEK “MINE” YOUNG JOHN BERMAN BRENT BOWEN GALINA BUDKIN ALAN CALDWELL JEFF CALVENTO ROY CAMACHO PAUL CASTRO MARCO CINELLO ALFREDO “TOPS” CRUZ BISMARK “BUTCH” DATUIN DEE FARNSWORTH JOSEPH GARCIA RODEL P. GRAVO FIDES GUTIERREZ JEFFREY HOLMES DAVID SVEND KAROLL RICHARD MACKENZIE WILFREDO MARTINEZ HERB MOORE ERIC OLIVER JOEY OTOCAN BENJIE PABULOS JAMES PARRIS MIKE PETTENGILL LEONARDO QUINTUA JERRY RICHARDSON JAE RYU AMADO SANGALANG DEAN SCAMMAHORN JOHN SEYMORE JOHN YEE Effects Animation Supervisors RANDY FULLMER BRICE MALLIER Effects Animators BARRY COOK KO HASHIGUCHI TED KIERSCEY DORSE LANPHER MARY MULLEN ALLEN STOVALL EUSEBIO TORRES Animation Timing Directors DEBBIE BABER-BONZON CHRISTIAN ROMAN Animation Timers PATRICK BUCHANAN CONNOR FLYNN RICHARD GASPARIAN ROBERT INGRAM BEN JONES CHRIS LOUDON JAMES PURDUM CATHY MALKASIAN JEFF McGRATH NEAL WARNER BILL WOLF Checking Supervisor DIANE JACOBS MATRANGA Animation Checkers MARYANNA AMMAN ZSUZSA LAMY-AVERY CHUCK GEFRES GILLIAN HIGGINS Lead Technical Directors STEVEN A. MILLS CELINE IKELER Technical Directors DEIRDRE CREED ROBERT E. KING BETH S. MORRIS RICK MOSER KRISTINA PACE JASON PLAPP SCOTT ROSSMAN DENISE WOGATZKE Assistant Technical Directors NAPOLEON HAMBRICK JAMES JAN TOM WOGATZKE Digital Background Painters OLGA ANDREYEVA DOUG APPLETON DOMINIQUE BLASKOVICH RUBEN CHAVEZ EDDIE CONDES KEN LASHLEY MICKY ROSE TARA TURNER ALEX ZABOLOTSKY KEVIN GALLEGLY CGI Lead Animators JIM MITCHELL WILLIAM R. WRIGHT CGI Animators KEVIN BARNHILL GRACE BLANCO PETER DAULTON JENN EMBERLY MARK S. MILLER JIM OVELMEN JOE TSENG Additional CGI Animation COLM DUGGAN CHRISTOPHER HERY CHRISTOPHER POPLIN DOT THE I PRODUCTIONS SPYROS TSIOUNIS DAVID WASHBURN Systems Engineer JAMIE A. DIAZ Assistant Systems Administrator STEPHEN KOCHAK Digital Scanners NANCY BIHARY-FISKE OLGA ROZOVSKAYA Production Coordinators ANDRE CHRISTOU CHRYSTIAN DULAC ED JOHNSON ROBIN KAY ADAM LAGATTUTA WILLIAM SMITH ROXANNE STEVEN PENELOPE PARR THORNTON Production Secretaries LISAANN DUPONT KATE MOVIUS AMY M. WILSON Assistants to the Producers NORMA ELENA CASTILLO DANA EHRLICH IVANA SCHECHTER-GARCIA CARI MOSSMAN LISA PEACH BRIANA RYAN BRANDON SCOTT PATRICK STAPLETON Production Assistants KEITH C. ALLEN JOSE BRAN MAHARLIKA DOZIER MARIA FUENZALIDA ROBBIE GLENDINNING DOUGLAS TICAS Production Interns CLAUDINE J. HERNANDEZ REZA RASOLI Overseas Animation Supervisors ANNIE ELVIN SIMON WARD-HORNER Ms. Sarandon’s Language Advisor TIMOTHY MONICH International Cultural Consultant MARIKO KITAMURA BIRD Animation Production GRIMSAEM ANIMATION CO., LTD., SEOUL, KOREA Executive Producer HAN-YOUNG KANG Supervising Director JONG-CHUL PARK Managing Director JAE-KWAN LEE Directors SUNG-WOO LEE SANG-SUL SHIM DONG-YUEL BAEK KYUNG-YOEN KIM General Managers HYUN-KI KIM KYOUNG-YOUL MOON Production Manager BYEUNG-GON KIM Translators SANG-HEE KIM HYE-JEOUNG KWEON Production Coordinator BYEUNG-GON KIM Production Administration GUN-SIK LEE KYOUNG SUN-AHN CHANG-YOUL CHOL JUN-DUCK KIM CHUNG-HO LIM EUN-HYOUNG KIM Animators SEE-CHANG LEE YOUNG-HWAN CHUN JI-HYUN LEE GIN-SOON CHO KANG-RO LEE WOON-JOO LIM JIN-SU PARK JIN-OCK YOUN YOUNG-HA SEO SEUNG-KI CHO HO-SIK LEE JUNE-SIK LEE JAE-SOO LEE KYU-DAE YEUN YOU-SUN CHOI KYUNG-YOEN KIM JIN-WOO LEE HYUN-CHUL KIM Model Checkers HEE-KYOUNG LEE SOUNG-NAM KIM JAE-HEE AN KOUNG-HEE KANG EIN-ME KIM HEE YOUN Assistant Animation Checkers JOO-YOUEL PEE IN-SOO PARK Assistant Animators KYUNG-SOOK UM JUNG-NAM HEO SANG-EUN SHIM HYE-SOOK SIM HYO-HUN HAN HYUN-JOO KIM HYUN-JUNG YU JUNG-KYU LEE JAE-HEE HONG MI-HWA KIM SUNG-HEE SON SUK-KWAN PARK KI-YOUNG MIN SUNG-JUNG LEE BOK-GI MUN HYUN-SUN SHIN MI-SOOK YANG BONG-SUN KWON JUNG-OK BAE MOUNG-WOO SHIN HONG-BOC KANG GUM-HEE LEE JUNG-HEE SHIN MOUNG-HWA HONG JIN-HEE LEE JAE-HYUN PARK JI-YEOUN LEE MOUNG-SIM CHOI EUN-CHANG CHA EUN-HA KIM KYUNG-HWA CHOI CHO-HEE LEE MOUNG-JAE KANG JUNG-SUN KIM YOUN-BI KIM Final Checkers CHOON-JA KIM HYUN-SUK PARK Line Tester SHI-MONG PARK Digital Paint Production SUNWOO DIGITAL INTERNATIONAL Executive Producer PYUUNG-SOO MIN Digital Production Director SANG-WOOK PARK Technical Director YOUNG-HAN CHUNG Production Manager YONG-HO KIM Production Coordinator YOUNG-GIL KIM Digital Compositors YONG-GEUN SONG HYUNG-SOO JANG JUNG-HO LEE HAN-SOO BAE X-Sheet & B/W Scanners U-YEAN CHAE KYOUNG-OK LEE YOON-CHAN SHIM SUN-YOUNG KANG Digital Ink & Paint SEUNG-HEE LEE BUM-JUNG LEE YU-KYOUNG OH DAE-GUN KONG MYOUNG-HEE JIN JEA-WOO CHO MI-HAW SHIN YE-JIN KIM YOUNG-MI SHIN HYO-GEE HAN HYE-JIN BAE HEE-YEON KIM Systems Manager YOON-GIE KIM Assistant Systems Manager BONG-KYU PARK Internet Transfer CHEOL-WOOK SHIN Animation and Digital Production Services SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, Los Angeles Production Executive JAE Y. MOH Production Coordinator DIANE OH-KIM Production Auditor JANE KIM Additional CGI Animation RHYTHM & HUES STUDIOS, Los Angeles Animation Supervisor BILL KROYER Producer GARY NOLIN Production Supervisor DAN FOSTER Lead CG Animator ANDERS ERICSON CG Animators KEVIN BERTAZZON BRIAN DOWRICK ERIK LEE SCOTT O’BRIAN NEIL F. RICHMOND CHRISTOPHER DANTE ROMANO TODD WILBUR KENT YOSHIDA Technical Support LEN WHITE Production Executive BILLY KOCH Executive Producer LEE BERGER Title Animation by R E Z N 8 Producer JIM STEINHAUS Animator PETER SMITH Technical Director DAVE HUMPHERYS Additional Artistic Personnel Provided by ARTISTS INC. Executive Producers ALFONSO WEINLEIN THAD WEINLEIN Assistant Picture Editors VINCE GONZALES ELEN CARYSFORT Sound Designer GARY RYDSTROM Supervising Sound Editors CAMERON FRANKLEY, M.P.S.E. BETH STERNER, M.P.S.E. CHUCK MICHAEL Sound Editor and Designer PAUL N. J. OTTOSSON Sound Effects Editors DONALD FLICK, M.P.S.E. DOUG JACKSON GARY SUMMERS Supervising Dialogue Editor CAROL LEWIS ADR Editors THOMAS G. WHITING TAMMY FEARING Supervising Foley Editor THOMAS SMALL, M.P.S.E. MATTHEW WOOD Foley Editors SCOTT CURTIS DANNY YALE Assistant Sound Editors ANNE COUK RON MEREDITH ROGER FEARING ETHAN HOLZMAN Digital Sound Editing by PARAMOUNT PICTURES ADR Mixer BOB BARON ADR Recordist DAVE MCDONALD Foley Mixer RANDY K. SINGER Foley Artists SARAH MONAT ROBIN HARLAN KEVIN BARTNOF Re-recording Mixers PAUL MASSEY JIM BOLT GARY RYDSTROM GARY SUMMERS ANDY NELSON ANNA BEHLMER Dolby Sound Consultant BRYAN PENNINGTON Color Timer CHRIS DE LA GUARDIA Negative Cutter DANA L. MARKER Track Reading GLENWOOD EDITORIAL Lip Assignment KENT HOLIDAY Leica Reel Sound Effects KURT VANZO PETER CARLSTEDT JOHN EDWARDS-YOUNGER THOM BRENNAN Additional Music by NICK GLENNIE-SMITH JAMES DOOLEY MICHAEL LEVINE MARCO BELTRAMI CARTER BURWELL Music Editors MICHAEL BABER JENNIFER “JIFFY” BLANK KIM NAVES Music Production Supervisor GRAHAM WALKER Orchestrations by KEVIN KLIESCH ROBERT CASALE Additional Orchestrations by BENOIT GREY TOM HIEL CHRISTOPHER GUARDINO RICHARD BRONSKILL BILL BOSTON CARLOS RODRIGUEZ BOB MOTHERSBAUGH Music Score Performed by THE LONDON METROPOLITAN ORCHESTRA Orchestra Conducted by ALLAN WILSON CARTER BURWELL Orchestra Leader JONATHAN REES Orchestra Contractor ANDY BROWN MIKE STAROBIN Music Preparation GLOBAL MUSIC SERVICES Music Score Recorded and Mixed at ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS, LONDON Score Recorded and Mixed by FRANK WOLF Assistant Engineers ANDREW DUDMAN RICHARD LANCASTER Music Production Coordinator LIZ SCHREK Production Auditor NICHOLISA CONTIS First Assistant Auditor TONY CRISCIONE Assistant Auditor JO LEVISON Soundtrack album available on MAVERICK RECORDS “ALL GROWN UP THEME” by Mark Mothersbaugh “WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE" Written by Powerman 5000 Performed by Powerman 5000 courtesy of DreamWorks Records “DROP ZONE” by Hans Zimmer “WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS” Written by Neil Diamond Performed by Smash Mouth courtesy of Interscope Records “WAR” Written and Performed by Eddie Starr courtesy of Jive Records “BURNING LOVE” Written and Performed by Travis Tritt courtesy of Warner Bros. Records “TRUE TO YOUR HEART” by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder Courtesy of Paramount Records Special Thanks to AL JEAN & MIKE REISS MICHAEL KELLY MARK RISLEY ROSSEN VARBANOV Printed on EASTMAN KODAK FILM Color by DELUXE DOLBY IN SELECTED THEATRES DIGITAL dts SOUND IN SELECTED THEATERS In association with MFP Munich Film Partners GmbH & Co. Rugrats Productions KG Nickelodeon, Rugrats: All Grown Up and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Copyright © MM MFP Munich Film Partners GmbH & Co. Rugrats Productions KG All Rights Reserved. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS MOTION PICTURE ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. No. 36287 MPAA MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA Category:Credits Category:Rugrats credits